


An X Shaped Scar

by h0tbl00ded



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy's a demogorgon, M/M, Wierd mouth stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0tbl00ded/pseuds/h0tbl00ded
Summary: Billy's part demogorgon. Steve wants to see.





	An X Shaped Scar

"Just show me, it can't be that bad, I mean, I've seen demodogs before." 

"That's not fucking helping. I'm me. Those things… I'm different, okay? It's different."

"No, I know, Billy, I was just… trying to make you feel better. Kind of like, you know, I've seen worse. You can't scare me." Steve tilted his head, running a hand over Billy's leg. The two were together on a couch, tangled up in limbs and soft smiles. 

You see, when Billy's clone swapped with him in the upside down, something happened to him in that dark place. He'd become something… New. A hybrid. Part human, part demogorgon. Most of the time, you can't really tell. Except, of course the x shaped scar on Billy's mouth. It opens, like a demogorgons mouth, all teeth and tongue and saliva. 

It only opens when Billy gets over emotional, which is a lot. Neil had freaked the fuck out when Billy had straight up hissed at him during a fight. He'd been kicked out, of course, so now he was living at Steve's. 

"Yeah, you say that, but…" Billy turned his head, grabbing Steve's hand, lacing their fingers together. "It's freaky. I don't want you to see me like that, you know?" 

"Billy… I've seen your worst side. Remember?" he smiled, and his free hand came up to Billy's chin, gently turning his head. A thumb grazed one of the scars, which elicited a grin from Billy. 

"Yeah, when I kicked your ass. Fine. Fine, okay! Jeez." He pushed Steve's hand away from his mouth, and he took a breath. "Let me know if I need to stop. Okay?" 

"Okay." 

Billy licked his lips, and slowly, his mouth began to unfold. His face split into four, and low rumbling emitting from his chest. His jaw seemed to unhinge, and what was once the lower half of his face was now a slimy, teethy and fleshy maw. A tongue, long and wet came out from the hole, darting in the air. It brushed Steve's cheek, and he let out a gasp. 

"You're so gross!!" 

Billy laughed, a strange demonic sound with his new mouth, and he closed it, the petals closing shut with a squelching sound. "You love it… You alright?" 

Steve nodded, leaning forward and wiping some stray saliva away from Billy's cheek. "Yeah, Billy, I'm fine. I mean, it looked like I was on a bad trip but…" he shrugged his cheeks turning pink. "Besides, it was, uh… you know."

Billy was confused for a moment, then it clicked, and a smug, arrogant grin kept onto his face. "I do. But I want you to tell me."

"Billy! I…"

"Cmon… just say it, Steve…" 

The more Billy spoke, the redder his companions face got, and the less English he remembered. "You, I. Um."

"You like it. You actually fucking like it!" he laughed again, his face full of triumph. The scars stretched with his smile, in a very pleasant way, sort of. 

"I… Maybe." Steve looked away, and Billy took the opportunity to crawl on top of him, pinning him down. 

"You do! You're so gross, Harrington. Still." he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Steve's lips. "I like that in a guy."

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short just kind of a test to see if people like it idk


End file.
